bringerofdeath
by olympiantales
Summary: Blake is all of sudden thrown into a chaotic world nothing quite lines up straight and just about everything with teeth wants to rip him apart, but that's everyday life for a demigod... MY FIRST EVER FANFIC, SORRY ABOUT THE FIRST PART BEING SO SMALL I GOT TIERED AND FILLED WITH BEGINNINGS BLOCK, SO, HERE YOU GO.. there are some tiny spelling mishaps but it wont happen again


Part 01

BLAKE.

Blake kicked a stone onto the road as he walked down the path; he heard an engine and ducked behind a bush, fearing that it would be a police car. Blake had run away from his mother, not because she was abusive or because he had gotten into trouble, but because of something much harder to explain. Blake saw a pair of headlights come down the narrow stretch of road, it wasn't a squad car. It was just a perfectly harmless baby blue hatchback. Blake thought back on the night that his mother had told him that his father was a god; he had replayed it in his head a thousand times trying to make sense of what happened.

"_Blake" his mother said softly, "I have something I need to tell you". "What?" Blake asked half mindedly as he watched the television. "Well" his mother began slowly, "it's about your father". Blake turned to his mother, "what about him, he was a jerk, he left" Blake said simply. He had never really missed having a father, he was used to being alone with his mom and he was fine with the way things were. "Well I haven't been completely honest with you" his mother continued. "What do you mean?" asked Blake. Blake didn't know anything about his father than that his name was Damien. "Blake, your father was a –"she struggled to find the right word, "he was a god, kind of". Ok now she had Blake's attention. "A sod?" he asked, he thought that was an insult that people in Britain used, was his mother having a mid life crises and wanting to move to England? "No his mother corrected him, "a god". "What!?" Blake yelled, "He was a jerk, you hated the guy and now you're calling him a god!" "It's not like that Blake" his mother said. "Then what is it like!?" Blake continued to yell, "all hail Damien!?" His mother looked so confused. "I'm leaving" Blake announced, "I'll be back when I have cleared head. "No please don't, just stay and listen to me" his mother had pleaded, but Blake was already gone. _Now he regretted leaving his mother's side, he wouldn't have been attacked by monsters then, that's right monsters. They where these big and bulky things, they had long teeth that curved out of their mouth and where covered in fur that seemed to vary from brown, gray and black. They seem to look mostly like they had the body of a jaguar or a leopard (a cheetah maybe?) Blake couldn't tell since their fur was a completely different color to what leopards and cheetahs' and the way they walked on their hind legs that seemed to be straighter than a wild cats, to accommodate for the fact that they stood tall and walked like humans. Blake had to beat off the monsters with a stick (not the best weapon by the way) three times he broke his stick and had to find a new one before he died, one time one of the monsters had caught Blake's weapon in its mouth and snapped it with its teeth. Blake shuddered when he thought back to their faces, they had eyes that seemed…intelligent? But at the same time animalistic. Blake tires screech behind him. He had been chased in to a gas station when he was being attacked and the shop keeper said there was a crazy stick wielding kid trying to kill someone, when Blake yelled 'cant you what he is!' the shop keeper turned and ran, Blake remembered one of the monsters replying form him, we are well with the mist, child. Blake didn't understand how a brown cheetah man could be friends with fog but then again, he was ready to believe almost anything right now, _almost_. Blake had tipped some shop shelves over on top of the monsters and ran, now he was watching for the police, but more importantly, the monsters. That's when the baby blue hatch back road up behind Blake and slammed the brakes. Three people came out, to late did Blake realize they were in fact the monsters. Blakes first question was "how didn't I see jungle cats in that car when it drove past?". "like we said" the lighter coloured fur of thr three, "we have a way with the mist". Then they began to creep forward..

Part 01 end..


End file.
